User blog:PassmethedaNKMEMES/Worst legendaries so far
Why Hello There! Please ignore my attempt at reviving the SHhek meme above. Anyways hey everyone. I thought I needed to make it clear which legendaries are the worst IN MY OPINION. ''Temptation to bash on PassmethedaNKMEMES detensifies. '' I have nothing else to really say. Anyways enjoy. WORST LEGGIE NO.1: PRINCESS Many of you will agree when I say PRINCESS IS TRASH. The only thing She can do is finish off some lowly swarms heading to the tower. What else? Long range swarm control you say? At the rate she fires at I think not. Look those Minions are killing that PEKKA! Here lemme just shoot once and take forever to shoot again to kill the minions because Im a jerk. Logbait you say? Shes not the bait. The Poor gobbos bait FOR HER. Support card you say? I use Bowler. Or you can use any damaging spell on her Except zap. Highest splash radius troop in the game you say? Well at her poor rate of fire and damage I don't think that matters. Some more reasons to not use Princess: Her health is a joke. Her Health is a joke. Her Health is a joke. And her Health is a joke. WORST LEGGIE NO.2: GRAVEYARD Many people will ALSO agree when I say Graveyard is trash. For 5 elixir...you can make a lousy attempt to take down the Princess tower when several cards below 5 elixir can counter it easily. I mean.. SPEAR GOBBOS counter this, can it get any worse? I thought not. You could freeze the tower while Graveyard is in play for a sick crown tower but playing any other troop in existence can counter it once again. You could play a Golem and then play graveyard but once again ANY card counters it. You could play Graveyard alone but Considering the above don't work I don't think this will. You could use it on defens-oh wait you can't because thats impractical and doesn't work 99% of the time. The one single thing it is good for: Activating King towers. Also for the cost it's just not worth it. Considering it can't do anything... WORST LEGGIE NO.3: ROYAL GHOST Don't get me wrong this card is average. But it's last in the list of: decent legendaries. Reason being is that 1. Its damage and Area damage isn't really too much to brag about and 2. The invisibilty works against you half the time I mean you can cycle with it and do SOME kind of defense with it but not really anything special. The invisibility also means other troops don't target it and move straight to the tower. Resulting in serious damage. If it ends up locking onto the tower then it CAN do some damage but that probably won't happen, or it won't happen with more than half health left. It does area damage but swarms still stop it on defense. Kind of like Dark Prince but without a 360 charge attack. So basically: its too average. Not much to not like about it but not too much to like about it either. Therefore it's 3rd to last because the rest of the legendaries are better. Buff idea: Increased damage but no area damage. Yall probably gonna hate on me for this but who cares. Thanks for reading Todays blog is relatively short but I decided to share it anyways. If you have any questions or objections to this blog please go to the comments. If not bring it to my message wall. Until next ti- Princess: Lets suck on purpose so PassmethedaNKMEMES loses his archetype deck match Category:Blog posts